


At the Beginning

by Alastiel



Series: 我爱ABO [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Ending - Cyberpunk 2077, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 算是赛博朋克2077的AU，借用了一些背景和角色设定，跟游戏主线没啥关系有点dubcon元素，雷的话请慎入
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 我爱ABO [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849399
Kudos: 8





	At the Beginning

Charles近乎沉眠的自主意识在他被扔进浴缸的那瞬间惊醒了，赤裸的躯体砸向水面再没入水中，冰冷的击打很快变为刺骨的寒意，在本能的慌乱扑腾后，他得以依靠瓷壁支撑自己勉强坐起，同时费力地睁开眼向上看去，好几秒后才能在明暗闪烁的迷蒙视野里分辨出眼前是个正端着枪械的人影。同时他已经闻出来这是个男性Alpha，由于之前被注射的那些东西，他对异性信息素的敏感程度压倒了其余一切感官功能。  
此刻Charles的脑子像台重启的老旧终端，思维能力零星回来一些后他才发现被泡在浴缸冰水里的还有别人...不，那已经只是人的尸体了。  
Charles没有勇气去辨认那是谁，他反射性地缩到浴缸的另一侧急促喘息，开始记起发生了什么，关于他如何在下班后的日常路线被伏击绑架，在车上被注射了不下三种药物然后被带到一个高级酒店套间，被那几个狞笑的绑匪告知将成为一部热销黑超梦的“演员”。  
这是一场致命的报复，Charles在用歧路司扫描过对方确定其清道夫帮派成员身份的时候就明白过来，他并非对此毫无准备，但作为一个“普通”的网络监察公司职员，他对威胁的警戒能力不足以让他一直保证自己的安全，讽刺的是，他们的日常工作范畴里有不少内容跟巫毒帮那些黑客罪犯的作案记录差不多——受政府和高层委托篡改数据，窃取信息甚至执行私刑，作为公司中的顶尖技术能力持有者，Charles在项目分发的时候是可以选的，他一直尽量少碰这些，但这一次清道夫帮派的活体器官走私案相关项目是他主动接的，在执行过程中同事兼好友Hank不止一次表达过担忧，“如果交给其他人，后路更窄，风险更大。”Charles像在夸耀自己能力般故作轻巧地回应，Hank足够了解Charles，他就是这样，他总是这样。  
生活在夜之城本就没有太多选择，如果在自保方面有任何“越界”，就随时可能在一夜之间消失，而将要发生在Charles身上的事情则更令人发指，他会被这超梦的“拍摄“过程摧毁身为人类的尊严和意志，然后被切除有价值的器官、义体，像报废的仿生机器人一样被扔到垃圾场等死，典型的清道夫帮派作风，再参杂些漩涡帮的龌龊手段。  
Charles在药效接连发作却还保持着些清醒理智时做了短暂的回想，他还拥有诸多牵挂的人和未竟的事，尽管仍不为接下那个项目后悔，但深重的哀切的遗憾已将他完全浸没。但就在这等待着坠落地狱的短暂时间里，巨大的变故发生了。  
这次黑超梦拍摄计划中还有其他“搭档”，而其中一个通过特殊权限强行重启了义体中被关闭的警报程序，绑匪在察觉的瞬间就用霰弹打爆了那人的脑袋，同时敲响自己的丧钟，因为被呼叫的是仅用名头就能震慑所有民间帮派、连军用科技精锐武装部门也忌惮几分的暴恐机动队。那之后发生的事情Charles并不清楚，但他充分了解暴恐机动队的作风和效率，此刻这层楼里除了记录干净未带悬赏的普通平民和创伤小组会员，恐怕已经没有任何活口了。  
Charles并不觉得自己得救了，目前来说还远远没有，但此刻他至少能看到些获救的希望，他必须抓牢这些许的可能。正拿捏着他生机的男人在Charles视线能勉强聚焦时，已开始失去耐性，他的脸部被精密的制式头盔遮去大半，Charles只能看清他紧绷的嘴角。  
“醒了就回答问题。”男人简短地说，声线低沉语调冷漠。  
Charles尽可能地发出声音表示愿意配合，接下来的两分钟他继续赤裸着与尸体一起泡在冰水中发抖，问讯者对他明显异常的健康状况和生理数值没有表达任何关切和怜悯，更不用提照顾他的颜面。Charles努力回答了五个问题，其中至少有两个回答提供了有效信息，这让他成功地从枪口存活了下来。问讯者没有再说任何话也没有再对Charles采取任何举动，甚至没有多看一眼，他转身向行动组的其他成员发出收队指令，所有队友在十秒之内从套房里撤了出去，再听不到脚步和其他声响。  
Charles用尽对肢体的控制力和残存的体能从浴缸里爬出去，他喘息着翻倒在浴室的地面上，接着在又一阵惊恐和绝望中昏了过去。

醒来时Charles发现自己还待在套房里，但被移动到了床上，他在还未脱险的悚然中猛地坐起，随后头昏眼花地栽倒在旁边的枕头上，数秒后他听见由远及近的脚步声，挣扎着调整姿势望向房间门口时，看到一个穿着棕色夹克的高个子男人，停在那里端起手臂朝床的方向看过来，Charles看不清男人的脸，但他闻出来了，这就是那个暴恐机动队领队，那个Alpha。  
暴恐机动队的成员是一群货真价实的罪犯和暴徒，他们都面临至少一起谋杀指控，身负1万欧元以上的悬赏，被NCPD征用的唯一理由是他们有寻常人难以企及的发动暴力的能力、技巧和嗜血冲动，这个部门是为镇压和剿灭而建立的，没有丝毫救援和帮助的职能，至少在他们履行公职的时候是这样。  
但无论出于什么目的，在脱下制服以后，这个男人回到酒店房间里向Charles施与了帮助，给昏过去的Charles裹上浴袍再将他安置到床上，给他注射了镇静剂、少量营养素和针对强制发情状况的专用抑制剂，并在Charles醒来之前留在了套房里以保障后续安全。  
在夜之城，来自陌生人的帮助如果在眼下看来无所图谋，那就有必要怀疑自己可能在将来付出的惨烈代价，尤其是这种程度的帮助。Charles不太确定对方能从他这里得到什么——至少目前看来跟性无关，Charles为自己的这个想法不安了几秒，催情药剂和性偶病毒对他的影响仍无法忽略，抑制剂也还没有真正发挥效应，他的性器开始硬挺，股间再次变得濡湿，Charles对此无计可施只能祈求同处一室的Alpha的阻断芯片运转得足够稳定。  
该死，我早该去把抑制芯片更新了，Raven提醒过我的。  
……  
Charles突然想起了什么，关于他私下资助的丽姿酒吧和超梦编辑业务，Raven和其他那些莫克斯帮的朋友……  
“你需要再休息一会以恢复体力，之后我送你回住处，”男人顿了一下后语气有些转变，带着毫不掩饰的讥诮，“下一次不会再有这样的好运了，职业黑客先生，再做任何蠢事前，至少先给自己买个创伤小组服务套餐。”  
但Charles依然听得出他的好意，“谢，谢谢……你，是不是认识莫克斯帮的……”  
“不认识。”男人干脆地打断他后转身离开。  
Charles能大概推测出点线索了，如果他能正常地启动义眼和OS中的数据插件他就能通过扫描功能和入侵协议获取更多信息，但他已经猜到了些许，这些猜想足够稀释他的惶恐，松弛他整晚绷得快要断裂的神经，Alpha的脚步声又在另一个房间短暂地响起了一阵，奇异的带着些微抚慰的安全感向Charles袭来，让他很快再次入睡。  
仅仅过了1小时Charles就在闷热和内脏缠绞般的抽痛中醒过来，很常见的发清热状况，甚至还算不上严重，但极其脆弱的精神力不足以让他冷静地承受这个，他从床上起来，换好整理在床边椅子上的他自己的衣物，尽量稳住脚步走出房间。  
“抱歉，我得尽快离开这里。”  
坐在沙发上的男人朝这边转头，Charles这才得以看清他的样子，一个非常英俊的Alpha，气质犹如他的信息素味道一样锋锐而危险，暗绿色的眼睛投来沉静的注视，这样看起来倒并不像个赛博疯子，他站起身的同时将刚才正呈现展开形态的前臂义体收回，“你确定不需要找义体医生？”  
Charles用力地摇头，他的公寓里有足够应对眼下困境的药剂，一定有，他只需要回家。  
男人在片刻思索后留给Charles一个背影，“那就跟上我，尽快。”

Charles感激对方在施以援手期间刻意与自己保持的距离，他们都知道那些黑超梦制作者的手段，任何纾解药剂的效应都是有限的，对发情中Omega的阻断措施是否有效很大程度上取决于Alpha的自身意愿，一旦他们主动接受诱惑陷入易感状态，顶级的阻断芯片也会失效。缩在车内后座与被强制激发的生殖渴求和清热折磨艰难对抗时，Charles还是忍不住做了重启义眼程序和OS插件的努力，在小心地询问对方个人信息却没有得到任何回答后，不死心地仍想做一次探究，哪怕只是获得姓名，Charles就能确保之后可以找到他。  
他再次失败了，随着失落情绪一同冲击而至的，是宣告他的清热峰值会即刻到来的生理讯号，Charles在那瞬间根本无法做出反应，只能任由从后穴涌出的热液快速浸湿织物沾染在坐垫上，巨大的羞惭感让他无地自容，好在这个位置距离他的住所只剩下一个街区的路程，为了保留在这个Alpha面前最后的一点尊严，Charles艰难地发出声音，  
“请让我下车，已经很近了，我可以步行回去。”  
“确定？”Alpha没有回头，他当然闻得到，所以在帮Charles保留体面。  
“确定。真的很感谢你救了我。”  
男人保持着沉默，直到Charles跨出车门，才给出一句回应，“你该谢你自己，为那些人做的一切。”  
Charles确定自己明白了他的意思，在关上车门时朝驾驶座的方向微笑了一瞬，也许对方会看到，也许没有，然后他深吸一口气，转身面对与“劫后余生”间的最后一段距离。  
在强撑着走过两个路口后，Charles的体能和自制力在同一刻达到极限，尊严和矜傲也无法支撑他继续完成剩下的路程，那太漫长了，Charles只能任由躯体萎顿地瘫软下去，跪倒在巷口那台失修的不停闪烁和发出噪音的售货机器人旁，Charles觉得自己也要坏掉了，燥热和瘙痒从体内往外蚕食般扩散，比他在酒店房间里、在Alpha车上感受到的还要折磨、煎熬…把他逼向疯狂的绝境，Omega就像一枚熟到极致已开始进入腐烂过程的浆果，过量蓄积的浓稠汁液就要将岌岌可危的表皮撑破迸溅出来，如果没有人帮他一把，他就只能在这个绝境里迅速腐坏溃烂，被药物和其它特殊诱因催化出的情热将吞噬他的所有理智，他会主动剥光自己向周遭散发一个发情中的Omega渴望交配的信息素，等待路过的一个、几个、一群Alpha把他拖到巷子里，在使用他的同时，用气味、器官和体液缓解他的发情痛苦。  
他只能等待诸如此类的后果，如果，如果那个Alpha不来帮他的话。

在被一双手臂从地上架起时Charles知道自己得救了，如果他保有五成以上的清醒理智他不会这么认为，但在全身每个有机细胞里咆哮的生理需求完全战胜，不，是摧毁了Charles不止一项的为人原则。Alpha熔岩般的信息素随着靠近的气息和抚触烫上他的腺体和每一寸裸露出的肌肤时Charles的泪水就从眼角坠落，他徒劳地睁开眼睛，除了一堆刺目的亮斑什么也看不见，而在对方的眼里这双宝石般瑰丽的瞳仁已涣散失焦，被更多的泪水洇成一种触目惊心的妖异蓝色，Omega需要被拯救，需要立刻开始与眼前的Alpha性交，需要这个Alpha的信息素、阴茎和精液，需要被标记甚至立即受孕，他全然背叛的身体说，只要是这一个，怎样都可以。  
Alpha把他半扶半抱地挪进了一旁的巷子里，就像Charles预想过的会发生的事情开端，而他仅余在脑中晃荡的清明意识接收的却是被本能驱动的肢体行为——他无比主动、热切、不吝展露渴求地伸出藤蔓般的手臂紧紧攀附着身前温暖坚实的躯体，贪婪地把鼻尖埋进Alpha的颈窝里汲取气息，同时摆动腰臀用濡湿的胯部在对方同样的部位蹭动，他的诱惑和邀请生硬而蹩脚，充满惶急和不得要领，但对一个从数小时前就在感知他发情讯号的Alpha已经足够有效了。  
背部重重抵上墙面的同时，Charles被两根手指钳住了下颌，嘴角被轻柔抚触时他的双唇下意识地张开，对方的唇舌带着情欲烧灼中的信息素覆了过来，这并不能算是一个吻，他们只是花了点时间毫无章法地互相吮吸和啃咬，为了攫取和熏染彼此的信息素，在交织的粗重呼吸间牙齿和鼻尖不断磕在一起，血珠混在唾液里被他们吞进喉咙，Charles想要配合Alpha的动作把裤腰解开，拉下那些已变得粘黏的紧贴在他股间和大腿上的布料，他混乱的动作没帮上忙而成了阻碍，Alpha加重的力道显示着被急速消磨的耐性，Charles的裤子堪堪被褪到膝盖上方，Alpha已经从匆忙解开的裤头里把阴茎掏了出来，Charles只是朝那里看一眼就发出了难耐的呜咽，那根深红色的肉棒差不多完全勃起了，龟头硕大茎身粗长，即使按最高标准进行评判，这个Alpha的每项生理条件也具备高度统一的优越，他的五官轮廓、身形比例、肌肉线条包括性征和器官都能代表他所属性别的美学巅峰。  
不该这样的，我该和他有一个更正常更具备发展性的开始的…海潮般汹涌的欲求也没能吞没这微弱的悲哀，Charles哽咽了一下，转过身去把手肘撑上画满涂鸦的墙面，并微微塌下腰身，Alpha的手掌探进他T恤的下摆，大幅的改造程度除去了那里的所有皮肤，纳米材质的表皮仅覆盖了一部分芯片和原件，嵌有锐刃的那些凹槽边缘刮弄在Charles赤裸的后腰上激起一阵阵的颤栗，在感受到一侧臀瓣被用力揉弄时他呻吟出声，忍不住向后伸手掰开了另一边，好把自己早就湿得不像样的蜜洞完全展现出来。他在拍摄准备期间就被假阳具扩张过了，这个Alpha亲手把那根东西从他体内拔出去，Charles当时处于昏迷的状态，他该感到羞耻的，此刻却无法遏止自己想象那时的情形和未曾真正体会到的刺激，引起洞口一阵剧烈的收缩。  
Alpha的动作停住了，Charles知道他在看，看自己怎样扭动腰身向他进一步卖弄那个淫荡魅惑的极乐入口，濡湿的深粉色褶皱在翕合间露出鲜嫩柔软邀人享用的湿热内里，一团团带着香甜气味的情液如蜜露般涌出，即使在几乎无光的暗处，高端的歧路司义眼也能帮助对方无碍地欣赏这样的美景，Charles当然知道，所以他用身体和气味释放出更为放荡的引诱信号，让Alpha终于在几个再次加重的呼吸后急切将胯骨抵近，握起壮硕硬热的前端在他的臀缝里下上刮弄，期间不断被贪婪的穴口短暂吸住，Charles的脑子因为这一下接一下的狎弄逐渐变得跟充满情液的内腔一样黏糊，Alpha再一次浅浅地戳进来，低哑的嗓音压在Charles的耳尖上，“你还有说不的机会。”  
Charles发出的每个音节都像被牙齿撕咬过，“……操你的，就，告诉我……你叫什么，然后……进来。”  
数秒的沉默后，Alpha在咬住Omega颈侧一块皮肤时含混地吐字，“Erik。”他终于说了，Charles混沌而满足地想。叫做Erik的Alpha将他巨大的完全怒张的阴茎缓缓插进Charles热切饥渴空虚的后穴里。被填满的过程让Charles意识到自己低估了对方的尺寸，但是来不及了，被贯穿的痛楚也激不起任何的反抗意志，他所有清醒和不清晰的意识、身体的每个细胞都在为终于开始接纳Alpha的器官而欢欣地吟唱，肠道对入侵巨物的纠缠和吮吸让插入变得更为艰难，他们都不好受地卡在半途，被迫等待下一波情液的润滑，好在Charles体内蓄积着足够丰沛的蜜汁，反射性收紧的内部也一点点放松。Erik往变得湿滑的甬道里进了一段，同时低头在Charles后颈上吮吸出堪称淫秽的声响，掐住他腰身的手掌挪到Omega身前圈住他翘到小腹的阴茎，这是个体贴却不智的举动，早已被情热逼到极限的Charles在被触碰的那瞬间就射了出来，高潮让他全身震颤起，缠裹在Alpha性器上的肉壁痉挛着绞紧，过于剧烈的刺激近似折磨，让Alpha从齿缝里挤出咒骂，他任由自己的忍耐和克制全面溃退，伸手用力掰开并轻而易举地抬起Omega的腿根调整成更易插入的姿势，接着挺腰强硬地往里冲撞了几次，终于把整根阴茎埋进Charles体内。被彻底占有的Omega还沉浸在未褪的余韵中，除了过度的饱胀感他甚至没感到太多不适，Erik的阴茎将他完全填满了，这根蓄势待发的肉刃搏动着宣告存在，饱满坚硬的冠头直抵向他的生殖腔口，这正是他想要的，毫无保留地被侵入被占有被摩擦灌溉内部的本能持续嚣叫着，驱动热潮中心的讨好和迎合。  
在一段时间里他们只是保持着这样的嵌合姿态，Alpha的一只手臂环住Omega的肩膀将他圈进怀里，俯首在那头柔软的鬈发里嗅着Omega甜蜜撩人的味道，此刻他们看起来就像是对在户外寻求特殊性爱刺激的情侣，但巷口突然出现的来自手机闪光灯的刺目光亮和夹杂污言秽语的怪叫很快将这缱绻的假象打碎，提醒他们这是场选错了时间地点的突发交配行为，发情的Omega和被其诱发易感状态的Alpha罔顾伦理和廉耻的媾合。  
这样的认知却让Charles的欲念再次高涨起来，他的腰身开始自行扭动，并往后撞去，把对方的阴茎套得更深。无需更露骨的邀请了，下一秒Erik就在他体内动起来，又重又快地抽出再插入，每一下都精准又凶狠地顶到最深处，几乎要凿开生殖腔口，快感迅速在每个被摩擦碾动的部位迸发堆叠，再奔涌向躯体的每个肢端。颠簸的动作间Charles分辨不清究竟是哪里的烈火在烧灼他，只觉得身体和灵魂仿佛都在逐渐熔化，而无法止歇的欲求和无法厘清的情感也在他们交融的信息素中沸腾。Charles不再做无谓的纠结，他把最后一缕理智的游丝放掉，让自己彻底沉沦在这场混沌的肉体欢愉中，他的迎合、索取和纠缠变得越来越激越和放荡，这让正占有着他的Alpha也丧失了该保有的克制，如果不是因为这一片是待改造的废弃社区，他们发出的声音和信息素能惊动至少两栋楼的住户围观这场交合。  
射了第二次之后Charles已经全身酥软，他从里到外都湿透了，像是被抽去了骨头般只能被支撑着勉强站立，他在喘息稍微平复些后被翻转过来，顺服地任由对方把裤子从腿上彻底褪去，接受从正面的再次插入，又快又重的动作让他仰头发出低哑的近似无声的吟叫。Alpha——Erik在这刻低头吮住了他的下唇，这是与之前激烈到近乎疯狂的唇舌和肢体纠缠完全不同的亲昵接触，轻柔并带着些不明显的抚慰意味，先是在Charles半张开的唇间游移，停在一处挤压几下后，才缓缓地加深，Charles不自主地把对方在他唇瓣间试探着撩拨的舌尖放进来，迟疑着以轻吮回应，再让他进到更深处。  
Charles想起来了，他们没有什么接吻的理由，但这个吻的感觉那么好，让他们沉浸到不得不短暂分开来维持顺畅的呼吸，而在结束后他们又忍不住吻了第二次和第三次，他们保持着性器嵌合的姿态，Erik在放轻抽插力道的同时用舌头在Charles口腔中舔舐翻搅，Omega的手臂绕向Alpha的后颈，在热情的回应间他的生殖腔从内部开启，Alpha毫不犹豫地把阴茎前端碾进密境的柔软入口。  
即使早在十年前就不需要再为永久标记烦恼，很多Omega还是抗拒床伴在性爱中实施的单方面标记行为，Charles从来没想过自己愿意承受这个，更何况，对方在现下的境况中仍然算是个陌生人。  
也许是Erik的动作并不像是个只是为了征服侵占发泄的Alpha，更像个想要获取和给予极致亲密联结的情人  
我可以这样想，这会让我们都好过些。Charles侧过脸呈上自己完好的从未向任何人主动献出的结合腺，同时彻底放松下来感受Alpha的结在穴口的膨胀，Erik没有再做多余的确认，他在向Charles的内腔里射入第一股精液时咬破了Omega诱人的结合腺。  
他们毫无警戒意识不顾后果的锁住了彼此，在喘息间抵住额头磨蹭鼻尖，然后在持续授精的过程中像对情人般交颈缠绵，直到Charles再也站不住，才被Erik搂抱着缓慢地靠墙滑落，紧含着仍在体内搏动的结坐在Alpha的大腿上，情热得到纾解后的倦意席卷全身，哪怕只是短暂的，已缔结的足够紧密的生理关联让他期盼眷恋对方的怀抱、气息，和亲昵的事后温存，Erik并不吝惜给予这些，Charles在他怀里乖顺地回应亲吻和爱抚，在舒缓悠长的愉悦中昏昏欲睡。  
等到能分开的时候，他们将不得不面对混乱和尴尬的局面，正视这场沉沦的后果，但根据Alpha的结竟然还在胀大的情况判断，那至少是两个小时以后的事了。  
发情期还远未结束，Charles无比清晰地知道自己会做出屈从肉体渴望而摒弃理智考量的选择，他已经无法对自己的沉溺抵赖，他想要这个Alpha，甚至不仅仅是出于生理本能的欲求，只要Erik愿意给出回应，他就会放任自己继续沉溺。  
承认怀有这样的选择倾向和心理时，感觉并没有Charles原以为的那么糟糕，也许我不必过早地自我审判，他在注视着对方的眼睛，一点点浸没到其中深沉的情感漩涡时想，Erik在吻过来时低喃出Charles的名字，驾临肉体欢愉之上的喜悦让Charles决定更诚实地面对自己。  
无论多么荒诞和不堪，开端不能成为预测后续走向的依据，更不代表他们不值得拥有好的发展和结局。

Fin?


End file.
